1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prism sheet and a liquid crystal display including the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a prism sheet having a dual layer structure using an adhesive and a liquid crystal display provided with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as various electronic appliances such as mobile phones, PDAs, computers and large-scale TVs have been developed, demands for flat panel display devices applicable thereto have increased.
Such flat panel display devices, which have been intensively studied up to now, include LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), PDP (Plasma Display Panel), FED (Field Emission Display), VFD (Vacuum Fluorescent Display), or the like. Among them, LCD has been currently highlighted in terms of mass production, simple driving scheme and high-quality images.
LCD is a display apparatus using optical anisotropy of liquid crystals, and displays images by controlling the light transmission of liquid crystals with an electric field.
An LCD includes a liquid crystal panel capable of displaying an image. Since the liquid crystal panel itself is a non-emissive device, the LCD further requires a backlight unit that provides the liquid panel with light.
The backlight unit includes optical sheets in order to increase the efficiency of light transmission when the light is provided to the liquid crystal panel. Recently, there is a tendency to eliminate some optical sheets from the backlight unit to reduce the manufacturing cost. However, when some optical sheets are partially removed, rectilinear propagation property of the light is deteriorated, resulting in a drop in luminance or contrast. Therefore, there is a need for a novel structure of an optical sheet that can improve the luminance as well as the contrast.